


Light me up

by lii



Series: FLING IN LUV [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii
Summary: Isak在Chris哥哥的帮助下度过了第一次发情期





	

Light me up

 

这一切到底是怎么发生的呢？

 

男孩探手攀附住Chris，把他狠狠地拉向自己的方向。在轻而易举地捕获住Chris的嘴唇之后，不仅使上百般热情又舔又咬，还用双手攥住他的肩膀，不让他离开。而Chris随意地在Isak身上落下亲吻，试图用这个方式放慢男孩的节奏。 _温柔_ ，是的，他希望这一切变得更加的温柔。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Isak迎来了他的第一次发情，庆幸的是正值寒假，好学的男孩可以不用耽误课程在家平稳度过自己的第一个发情期。一如Chris所期望的，他的弟弟分化成了一个Omega，这意味着他们哪怕从天性上来讲也应该属于彼此，他们的相爱是正确的——只是他们目前还需要隐瞒下这一切。

 

他们的母亲安抚着不安而焦躁的男孩，轻声告诉他作为一个Omega应该知道的一切注意事项。“这是你第一次发情，”她说。“用抑制剂会影响你的内分泌对身体不好，你这一次只能忍过去。”她轻抚着Isak的金发，而后者整个人都在被子里缩成一团。“把注意力集中在其他地方，你会感觉好受些，如果实在太难熬，就和妈妈讲。”

 

“我能见见Chris哥哥吗？”Isak的鼻尖和眼眶都红红的，还显然是刚哭过。混乱的荷尔蒙让他的大脑乱糟糟的，心口没有缘由的像压了块石头般痛苦。而母亲的回答更让他感到痛苦。

 

“Chris是个Alpha，你正值发情期不可以见他。事实上，从今以后你们都应该保持距离。”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Isak发情期的第二天，情况已经好了许多，他的母亲工作很忙，能请一天假陪他度过第一天就已经很不容易了。虽然略有担忧，但她今天不得不去公司。

 

“你绝对不可以进Isak的房间，明白吗？如果出现什么状况就给我打电话。”她临走时再三叮嘱Chris。

 

明白了，Chris口头上敷衍着母亲，一副乖顺的模样让母亲放心的离开了。她永远不会知道自己的大儿子是一个恶魔，一个觊觎着自己兄弟的怪物。

 

目送母亲驱车离开后，他关上门，踏上了上楼的第一个台阶。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Isak的心脏在疯狂跳动，他有一种预感——这预感让他难安，心室缩起颤抖，他咬着嘴唇，心里漫起一股暗自期待又羞耻难堪的情绪，他能够嗅到自己的味道，以及隐约飘来的不属于自己的那一份冷冽气息——窗子被打开，冷风吹入，他依然紧缩在被子下，全身颤抖着。门突然开了，他颤抖得更厉害了。

 

Chris栽到床上，Isak感觉自己被寒冰制成的外壳包裹着，但他内里灼热，快要烫伤自己的内脏，Chris的手指在他身体上掠过，男孩颤栗的闭上眼。

 

“你怎么在抖？”Chris看了眼刚刚被风鼓开的窗户，起身重新关上了它们。“是冷么？现在还冷吗？”

 

Isak从床上起身，他赤裸的双脚踏在地板上，但他并不感觉冷，相反，他似乎感觉不到一切外界的温度了。他站在Chris的身后，伸手紧紧地环住了他的腰，任由Chris的气息包裹住自己，任由他的体温烫伤自己。“呐，哥哥。”他低声说。“我好想你。”

 

Chris转身，将男孩拥入怀中，找到了那粉嫩的嘴唇吻了下去。

 

Isak浑身泛起红潮，他在深色的床单上扭动，漂亮极了，Chris没有出声，手指按住面前的乳头，张嘴含上去，男孩纤细的手臂随着呜咽缠到他的脑袋上，被摸得口水泛滥。Chris的手指探向下面，那个小洞，即将初经人事，但因为正处Omega发情期，对入侵之物已不加排斥。男孩急促呼吸地轻哼，胸口的乳头肿胀，在齿间翻来覆去地亵玩，冬日的阳光直射入室内，红肿的乳首和乳晕晶亮一片。Chris与男孩接吻——Isak的身体也湿滑紧热。他又伸出两根手指，慢慢地捻着男孩粉色的乳尖，再指甲微微搔了搔，让Isak尖叫起来，带着哭腔喊着：“哥哥，哥哥。”

 

他满意极了，他的男孩愿意为他展开所有，“舔湿它。”Chris脱下自己的衣物，将已经勃起的黑紫色粗壮阴茎送到男孩嘴边。“等会你会好受些。”

 

Isak的口活儿太棒了，口腔紧致湿热，大概是因为Chris的性器太大了，那红润润的小嘴不知满足地吃了一会儿后，因为一直保持着张嘴的动作而微微发麻，男孩吐出性器，银线挂在他的嘴唇与铃口之间，他抬起迷醉的瞳孔，漂亮的脸蛋上面欲望一览无余。

 

Chris觉得仿佛是天使正伏在他的双腿之间为他口交，男孩双眼已经失神，欲望像是潮水一样将他卷入大海，想到这里他就要射出来，射到他漂亮的脸蛋上，射到他卷曲的金发上，射到他颤抖的睫毛上。

 

而Isak没有停下自己的动作，男孩几乎毫不费力地将那个庞大的东西送进了深喉，Chris的铃口被挤压在他的喉咙里，那里紧的要命，炽热的液体被他吞咽进去，喉结滚动，他发出浓浓的鼻音。

 

“哥哥的东西。”Isak咧开一个笑容，他的嘴角还挂着一滴白浊。Chris猛然意识到，不是自己玷污了天使，是撒旦找到了和自己相吸的小恶魔。他用手指刮下Isak嘴角的液体，男孩粉嫩的舌尖立即追逐上来将其舔舐干净。然后他又抬头，眼中满是欲望。“哥哥，哥哥。”

 

男孩下身湿泞一片，早已不需要任何润滑。

 

Chris的顶端撑开穴口，他看着那些小小的褶皱被撑平，缓慢地向前推动。“是谁在操你？”

 

“是Chris哥哥，求求你。”Isak挥动着双臂找寻着Chris的双臂，就像溺水的人试图寻找一块栖身的浮木，他通红的眼眶和含糊的声音都彰显着此时的情动。甜腻的味道在空气中爆炸开来，让Chris无法再忍耐一分一秒。

 

他拉住男孩的双手，微微用力将他提起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，Isak身体沉下去的那一刻，巨大的性器一瞬间顶进他的肠道。从未体验过的快感在他脑中爆炸，他下意识地搂紧身旁的兄长，那一瞬间的饱胀感让他甚至觉得那东西一直顶到他的喉咙。来自Chris的信息素从他体内喷涌而出，将他们二人紧紧裹住，寒风般冷冽的味道夹裹着松树的气息，而Isak正处这风暴的中心。

 

Chris就着这个姿势顶弄了许久，弄的身上的男孩腿和腰都发软，他最后一下撞进Isak身体后，身上的人无力地失去平衡，一下坐在Chris身上。在重力的作用下，Chris进到了一个前所未有的深度，顶端感觉到了那隐蔽的生殖腔口。他红着双眼将男孩放倒在床上。Isak夹着双腿，可又被Chris有力的手给分开，粗大的东西在紧致又挺翘的臀肉之间抽插，Isak低着头，自己的分身已经因为这种活塞运动上下抖动，Chris的大腿根部与他的臀部碰撞发出响亮的声响，分泌物随着抽出的动作被带离小穴，有些流到他大腿上，有些溅射到空气里。

 

Isak在起起伏伏里半张着双眼，他的哥哥就在他的身体里，剧烈的抽插让他一句话也说不出来，他将性器整根抽离又狠狠地插进他的肠道里，小Chris还在胀大。“哥哥，你会把我干坏的。”他呜咽着出声。

 

“那就把你干坏，操到你怀孕。”Chris发狠地抽动着，他清楚地知道自己不能标记Isak——至少现在不能——他咬上了男孩的锁骨，努力避开近在咫尺的腺体。

 

Isak的抓挠着Chris的后背，意乱情迷地摇着头，他感觉到什么东西从他的后穴里流了出来，他的生殖腔开始慢慢展开，然后每当Chris擦过腔口的两片瓣膜的时候，他的身体就会跟着抽搐一次。

 

“不可以，不能怀孕。”生理性的眼泪从他的眼角留下，随着身体的晃动留下一条弯弯曲曲的泪痕。“不能让妈妈知道。”男孩努力的保持着自己最后一份理智，苦苦恳求着Chris。

 

Chris咬着牙，抽出了即将成结的阴茎，将股股白浊射在男孩的穴口，与那处正在流出的透明液体交融。他将手指探入，对准了男孩的花心狠狠戳弄挤压，让Isak颤抖着潮吹了，喷射出的液体打湿了床单。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Isak再次醒来时，发现身下的床单已经被换过了，他挣扎着想要起身，却发现自己被被子裹得紧紧的。

 

“你醒了。”Chris走过来在男孩唇上印下一吻。“我刚才打开了窗户透气，怕你冷给你掖了掖被子，现在是热了吗？

 

“嗯，”男孩仰起头用鼻音回答他。“哥哥，我现在闻起来有你的味道了，好喜欢。”

 

“这只是暂时的。”Chris抚着男孩的头发。“我会标记你的，只是现在还不行。”

 

Isak只是看着自己的兄长，他绿色的眼睛里散步着点点星辰，他有那么多想说，却不知从何开口。

 

“我爱你，哥哥。”

 

“我也爱你。”Chris虔诚地在男孩唇上印下一吻。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

_我的宿命分为两段，未遇见你时，和遇见你以后。_

_你填充我的世界，透支了我生命全部的热情储蓄。_

_点燃我吧。_

 

 

 


End file.
